The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. Transcript Jason: Oh, a swift move by Lefty, but Mr. Right manages to pull back just in the nick of time. Left then comes back around and strikes again. Nope, Mr. Right is just too fast. It's like, it's like, he knows exactly what Lefty is thinking. I've never seen anything like it, folks. These two opponents are so evenly matched this could go on for hours, or days, or weeks, or months. Jason: (sniffs) Lemony. Jason: Rarrr, it's the attack of the Forty Foot Chicken! (clucks) The penguins must leap into action quickly, lest they suffer the pecking. (clucks) Jason: Come on, guys, help me out. There's gotta be a planet in trouble somewhere. Jason: Just get me out of here. Jason: Space Camp, blast off to an exciting summer. (crunches into a seed) Great, seeds. Grandmum: Did somebody say seeds? Now you've got the idea. Why don't you join Michelle and me out in the garden, Jason? It's a perfect day to plant pumpkin seeds. Michelle: Grandmum says if we plant them now, we'll have great big pumpkins at the end of the summer. Grandmum: Your sister's quite right, and we'll have loads of pumpkins for all kinds of treats, pumpkin kraut, pumpkin slaw, pumpkin pudding, pickled pumpkin poppers. Michelle: And we'll pop the pumpkins later, right, Grandmum? Grandmum: That's right, Michelle! Michelle: What's the matter, Jason? Are you bored? Jason: (growls) Michelle: Too bad the video game's, busted, huh? Jason: As a matter of fact, it is too bad, because I'm bored out of my brain. There's absolutely nothing to do up here. Why can't I be having fun at Space Camp like Trevor instead of eating weird grapes and thumbwrestling myself because the only other possible thing to do is plant pumpkins or stare at the wall? Oh, that gives me an idea, I think I'll stare at the wall. Michelle: Touche. Grandmum: Heavens above! That's no way to look at things, is it? You do know what it says about complaining in the Bible, don't you? "Do everything without complaining or arguing, so that you may become blameless and pure. Children of God without fault in this crooked world in which you shine like stars in the universe." You know, Jason, if you can't control your complaining, it'll spread to everyone around you, and you'll be a seed of discontent. Grandmum: So, which will it be, a grumpy seed, or a shining star? We will be outside if you change your mind. Come along, Michelle. Jason: Why would anyone want grapes with seeds? Zidgel: Jason T. Conrad, we need your help! Jason: Yes! Fidgel: Oh wait, no we don't. It appears they simply have their batteries in backwards. They're able to shave again. Mission canceled. Midgel: Imagine that, an alien race so fuzzy if they don't shave their noses once a day, they risk suffocation. Zidgel: Yup, hair today, gone tomorrow! (laughs) Jason: Figures. Midgel: Jason, what's wrong? Jason: I was hoping to get out of here. Kevin: That's a very good idea. Record: Turn the page, partner! Yee-haw! Jason: It is? Fidgel: Splendid. It does seem we have the day off. Zidgel: Hey, hey, you know, it's, uh, carnival season. Jason: Yes! Midgel: How about the stockpod races? Fidgel: Why don't we all go to the zoo? Kevin: We should visit the botanical gardens. Jason: Gardens, great! Zidgel: Boy, I sure love carnivals! Fidgel: Well, there's the derby. Midgel: Monster trucks, yeah! Jason: Thunderfoot, grr! Kevin: What's a derby? Zidgel: They've got that ride that goes (yells in excitement) And look, everybody, no hands! Fidgel: The symphony! Midgel: Comic-Con! Kevin: Madison Square Gardens. Zidgel: (yells in excitement) Jason: Yeah, yeah. Fidgel: The magic shop! Midgel: The hardware store! Zidgel: Yeah! Kevin: (yells) The penguins: The carnival! Kevin: Do I get a balloon then? Zidgel: Fidgel, get Jason in here! Midgel, get us out of here! Kevin! Turn the page. Midgel and Jason: Bonsaiii!! Zidgel: Forty foot chicken! Midgel: Good afternoon, passengers. This is your pilot speaking. Welcome aboard Fun Flight 3-2-1, where your leisure is our pleasure. Midgel: Your flight attendent will be serving refreshments shortly, so sit back and enjoy today's onboard entertainment. Fidgel: Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee seats on the ship go round and round round and round (2x) The seats on the ship go round and round, up off the ground. Fidgel: Everybody sing! Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Jason: The thrusters on the ship go vroom, vroom, vroom. Vroom, vroom, vroom. Vroom, vroom, vroom. Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Jason: The thrusters on the ship go vroom, vroom, vroom. Up off the ground. Fidgel (spoken): Feel the beat, Kevin! Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Jason: The atmosphere in the gauge goes up and down, up and down, up and down. The atmosphere in the gauge goes up and down, up off the ground. Fidgel: Oh, I'm so enjoying myself! Midgel: What do you say, Jason, can I pick a day out or what? Jason: No complaints here, Midgel. I finally get to have some real fun. Kevin: Care for a spot of pumpkin pie and some tasty grapes? Jason: Uh, do they have seeds? Kevin: Don't think so. Who wants grapes with seeds? Jason: Ah, this just keeps getting better. Zidgel: Excuse me, Kevin, when you get a chance, I'd love a fresca. Midgel: Coming up on Planer Arrinar and the Carnival Moon! Midgel: Well, Jason, I've been using my head, and I think I finally got this whole landing gear thing worked out. Zidgel: We still need to buckle ourselves in, boys. Federation rules! Jason: Better. Zidgel: Alright, crew! Remember where we parked! Section P-3! Let's go catch that shuttle. Uncle Blobb: (sings) Oh, Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. What do you see now? If you'd like to play at the carnival, I will show you how. Pumpkin headed kids: Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. We want to have fun. But our time to play at the carnival hasn't yet begun. Uncle Blobb: Over here! Greetings! Greetings, space travelers! To what do I owe this most pleasant surprise? Zidgel: Greetings, my good, uh, sir! We've come for a day at the carnival! Kevin: We've got a day off. Fidgel: Sensors indicate fun! Uncle Blobb: Sensors indic (laughs). Well, please be sure it would be my upmost pleasure and I would receive with the highest degree evadulation. The accomponent of your fine bevy. Zidgel: So, you, uh, mind if we join you? Uncle Blobb: Not at all. Not. At. All. Right this way! Uncle Blobb: (grumbling) Confound it. Only two. Uncle Blobb: My good penguins, you're most welcome at my traveling carnival, rivalries exposition that it is. All the amusements in store for you today will certainly entertain even the most dispassionate among you. It is with great regret that I have but a duo of Blobb Toppers currently at hand. I'm afraid that the majority of the, uh, cole de joie currently adorn the heads of the children already present. Pumpkin headed kids: Hiya, fellas! Uncle Blobb: Please accept my apologies, but as you see, I am left with but a brace. Zidgel: Great, great! So, you got some for everybody? Uncle Blobb: There's only two. Fidgel: I believe that is what he just said. Jason: Hey, that's pretty sharp, Midgel. Midgel: Beg your pardon? Jason: That's a great souvenir! Midgel: Uh, about a quarter after. Uncle Blobb: (sings) Oh, Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. What do you see now? If you'd like to play at the carnival, I will show you how. Jason, penguins, and pumpkin headed kids: Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. Look, the Whurl-A-Tron! The first fun ride we'll take at the carnival, let's all go get on. Uncle Blobb: Oh, by the way, I have to say. There's something you should know. It's old and cheap, it'll put you to sleep, so you might as well not go. Pumpkin headed kid #1: Oh, rats. Pumpkin headed kid #2: Ah, gee. Midgel: That's disappointing. Zidgel: Did you say something? Zidgel: Hey, guys! Didn't you hear? It's a lousy ride! Jason: Yee-haw! Kevin: Whoooo! Zidgel: Well, they're certainly not going to have fun on a ride like that! Uncle Blobb: (sings) Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. What do you see know? Wanting to complain at the carnival, I will show you how. Zidgel, Midgel, and pumpkin headed kids: Uncle Blobb's amazing carnival. Look, the Bounce and Spin! Hopefully, this will be a great ride at the carnival. Let's all go climb in! Uncle Blobb: It's not untrue. If I were you, I'd leave this ride alone. You're much too big, it's for little kids, and it's boring when you're grown. Midgel: Boring! Pumpkin headed kid #3: We're too big for this ride. Pumpkin headed kid #4: Yeah, what's the story here, Uncle Blobb? I though we were gonna have a swell time at this carnival. Uncle Blobb: Complain away, you little drones! There's better rides and nursing homes. Kevin: Whoooo! Midgel: I've seen a one-legged Zincadean turtle crawling through a puddle of giant wizzlebee honey move faster than that. Uncle Blobb: You got that right, you little whiner. There's a better one near Ursa Minor. Kevin: Uuugh! Zidgel: You call that a fun ride?! If I wanna get dizzy, all I have to do is a little long division while Midgel is driving. Uncle: Ooh, that last remark was most unkind, but just feel free to speak your mind. Jason: Woo-hoo! Fidgel: Wheee! Kevin: (yells) Uncle Blobb: Though all these rides are fun, you haven't ridden Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts